


As You Like It

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>費爾席克的教父：在舊大陸貝斯法紐娜帝國政界擁有絕對影響力的前首相，奎爾德‧悖禮亞前來新大陸拜訪，並且指名要與教子的交往對象見面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> 這件事情在A Thousand Oceans的四年後。  
> 已經發生過威廉重傷瀕死的大意外。以及威廉考上名人，並接任西恩的次席之位。
> 
> 費爾席克的義兄赫利恩斯在去年拜訪新大陸，遇到貝拉，求婚並遭拒，只好返回新大陸。  
> 冬天，費爾席克的父母返奧修過聖誕，算是因此之故，威廉接了個聖誕節的任務離開三城，好讓費爾席克避開必須介紹威廉的場面。  
> 然後，赫利恩斯的妹妹、奎爾德的女兒，佛萊拉，本來好好的借住在克魯克斯家，卻在聖誕節過後吵著要去住格禮浮家。威廉出任務歸來後當然應允。  
> 奎爾德和赫利恩斯則以此為由來新大陸拜訪格禮浮家。

　　第一眼見到悖禮亞家族的大家長，威廉對對方的感想是一名格外體面的紳士。身為大貝斯法紐娜帝國前任宰相，奎爾德‧悖禮亞沒有威廉所討厭的帝國貴族的惺惺作態。他既不擺架子、也不驕矜自恃，唯一能夠讓威廉感覺他不凡出身的，大概就是一口標準的貝斯法紐娜皇城口音：一種老派奧佛路特貴族總是反感的說話腔調。但由這位老紳士口中暢談述言，倒顯得洗練古雅。

　　奎爾德是名身材高大的老人，看得出儘管上了年紀依然身體硬朗，伸出來握威廉的手孔武有力，初次見面微微弄疼他後，故意用挑釁又俏皮的眼神盯著他的雙眼。威廉平靜地回視，報上自己的名字和職業，他瞥到費爾席克緊張地站在旁邊不知該如何是好，這讓他心裡又悄悄浮現想親吻情人的念頭。

　　

　　約莫三天前，費爾席克來到立普圖衛拜訪威廉，將威廉房間門窗通通關妥之後，拉著他慎重其事地告知一則邀請。費爾席克的教父為了佛萊拉的事特地遠赴新大陸，但才剛上岸沒多久，就開門見山指名想認識教子的情人。

　　佛萊拉目前住在格禮浮家，威廉明早先就料到得和悖禮亞家的人打交道。由於和悖禮亞的家長素昧平生，對方不可能冒昧前來，所以關於可能必須利用社交場合提前認識前任宰相也已有了準備，卻未料對方毫不拐彎抹角，直接對費爾席克提出邀請。

　　「去格禮浮家拜訪前先把那小子找出來認識認識，順便讓我看看你的對象吧。」

　　從這番說法就能聽出，比之小女兒的任性，他可能對威廉這個人更感興趣；費爾席克顯然無從回絕，只能跑來尷尬的告訴威廉。

　　「這樣啊，說好哪一天了嗎？」

　　「教父說越快越好，反正……你後天方便嗎？」

　　「可以，下個需出城的任務早就排往後一周了，直到那天之前我都很閒。」威廉隨手翻看桌上的月曆：「後天是工作日，餐廳不難訂位，如果沒有意見就到Dolce去吧。」

　　「……會不會太急了，只有三天，對你來說會不會……」

　　「還好，我並不是沒猜到。」威廉明輕描淡寫，一手拿起鵝毛筆在約好的日期處填上飯局提示，回過頭來重新望著費爾席克，回想剛剛情人說過的話，以及此刻費爾席克的表情，威廉恍然情人從頭到尾都緊張兮兮。

　　「Feel，你在擔心什麼？」

　　「威廉，如果那天撕破臉怎麼辦？」費爾席克伸手抱住威廉：「雖然赫利恩斯的事情時教父幫了忙，如果他看到你，還是反對我的對象是男的，怎麼辦？如果他不喜歡你，或者故意挑毛病為難你……」

　　這讓威廉想起去年聖誕節費爾席克的父母回奧修探親，當周他剛好有任務遠達北方，不在城裡，完美地讓費爾席克避掉必須告知父母的場面。並不是不愛他，而是還未準備好向父母坦承。如果威廉的雙親健在，想必也會有同樣的考量而忐忑不安，因為能夠理解所以威廉都盡量避嫌，但這回兩人所要面對的，可是從頭到尾都知情的舊大陸教父。

　　「老實講，遇上那些狀況我也不能怎麼做。」威廉舉起左手撫摸費爾席克的頭髮，感覺費爾席克貼著自己溫溫的很舒服：「以結論來說，我不能做任何保證來讓你安心，畢竟決定權不在我手上。不過，我會盡力表現最好的一面，能力所及內盡量不讓他討厭我，好嗎？我想我不至於是個完全沒有競爭力的對象，能打敗其他人追到你多少有可取之處？」

　　「……誰叫你這麼黏。」

　　「哈，這讓我開始有一點點擔心。如果除了黏之外沒有其他優點。」

　　「誰知道呢。」費爾席克偷偷笑了，心情才放鬆一些。威廉明寵溺地環著他的腰，就像平常的習慣總在擁抱中無意拉起費爾席克的衣襬，肌膚相貼，觸感如天鵝絨般細緻得令人流連忘返。

　　「就算被討厭，我的心意還是不會改變：承諾在洪水來臨的前十年開始愛你，如果你願意，費爾席克，持續拒絕我到世界末日沒有關係。好不好？」

　　

　　於是當天的飯局約在Dolce，一間由義利埃人所開設，坐落於科茵福羅城的高檔餐廳。早在威廉和費爾席克交往之前，威廉就經常以此作為社交應酬的宴客之處，而也確實有不少貴族或富裕的中產階級，同樣偏好這間充滿洛可可風情的餐廳。以搪瓷和馬賽克拼貼、並使用大量水晶的華麗鏡廳是餐廳主體，威廉事前特地親跑一趟，向熟識的美女經理訂位，搶到位於鏡廳西側的獨立包廂──以天鵝絨和鍍金工藝著稱的小房間，同時也是過去幾次特殊節日威廉和費爾席克的約會地點。

　　三人隨領班的帶領來到獨立包廂，可以明顯感覺是個好的開始，奎爾德滿意這間餐廳。無論裝潢、服務或菜色都是一時之選；儘管舊大陸頂尖貴族口中，多少認為新大陸地處龍荒，並不代表有關上流社會所該享受的品質會被打折扣。而一直到湯品上完，三人都還只就佛萊拉的事情不著邊際地談話，但威廉一刻也沒放鬆。

　　當話題來到悖禮亞家小女兒的教育，奎爾德大笑說了佛萊拉的貴族口音第一次遠行引起的趣事之後，才冷不防把焦點轉向威廉；儘管談話的語氣沒有改變，氣氛已和先前大不相同。

　　「如果不是我的疏忽，應該沒有任何一門奧佛路特貴族以格禮浮作為家族名吧，威廉明？」爽朗地露出大大的笑容，奎爾德顯然十分期待威廉將如何處理這則敏感問題。若是尋常百姓也就罷了，偏偏威廉操著一口純正的奧佛路特貴族口音，細細分辨，還能得知獨特的捲舌來自內陸省分──擁有看似不凡出身的年輕人，使用不存在的姓氏作為家族名，葫蘆裡究竟賣著什麼藥？

　　威廉很清楚奎爾德提議的這餐飯，用意絕對不是與教子交往的對象閒話家常。先前的笑談嘻語都不過是進入正題前的交流，現在開始奎爾德想必會用各種方法，計量威廉的能耐是否能令長輩滿意。

　　而關於即將給予長輩的回答，威廉明並沒有考慮太久。顯而易見，前任帝國宰相不可能不對小女兒寄住的家庭進行背景調查，更何況威廉同時是奎爾德的教子的情人──這種情況下，若還沒能察覺「格禮浮」家族名背後的秘密，反而極不自然。

　　「格禮浮是虛構的名字。如果更準確的自我介紹，我的父親來自薄蒙，母親的娘家是亞本德沃夫。」

　　可以想見，奎爾德早就把格禮浮家的事情調查了八成，除卻太過私密而令人難以掌握的部分，奎爾德對格禮浮家想必知之甚詳；在此前提下的任何隱瞞不僅沒有意義，還會破壞雙方信任，威廉沒必要做吃力不討好的事情。聽到威廉的坦承，奎爾德意味深遠的莞爾一笑，他能猜到威廉選擇將家族背景據實以告的前後思量，不免滿意對方靈敏且恰當的反應。但是既然身為他最鐘意的教子的情人，奎爾德沒打算輕輕鬆鬆放過對方。

　　「薄蒙？這姓氏倒耳熟許多，更不用提亞本德沃夫。後者的家譜與奧佛路特王室有著歷久淵源，儘管時至今日不再握有實權。至於說到薄蒙……如果沒記錯，不正是奧佛路特成為我大貝斯法紐娜帝國轄下省份同一年，遭褫奪家銜並收回領地的財政大臣。」

　　一抹精光閃過奎爾德眼底，令人摸不著情緒。他拿湯匙的手優雅停了停，才繼續把以甘甜哈密瓜為材料燉煮的的龍蝦冷湯送往嘴邊，對於威廉即將給予的回應充滿興趣。

　　奎爾德這句話，直截了當點出威廉父親的尷尬出身──先不論奧佛路特人民多半對大貝斯法紐娜帝國存有偏見，身為因國體合併而必須背負政治責任的貴族後裔，想必更不可能滿心誠意效忠貝斯法紐娜。如今奎爾德以帝國前任宰相的身分提出如此敏感的問題，威廉的應對便相當令人期待。

　　「沒錯，您所說的那位正是我未曾謀面的祖父。」

　　未曾謀面四個字用得恰到好處，撇清關係但不做過多詮釋。前任宰相卻不因此露出讚許之情，他表面上不動聲色，更進一步提出惹人尷尬的談話。

　　「薄蒙家的確令人惋惜，幾十年前叱吒奧佛路特宮廷，如今只能在史書裡回味風采。對於與你擦肩而過的榮華富貴，威廉明，你會不會感到可惜，如果早出生個二十年……」

　　「或許吧，但正如潮起潮落，我想一切都很公平。人們的驕傲不是像海潮一樣浩瀚地流著，直到它力竭而消退？」

　　後面毫無痕跡地引用了莎士比亞，他的表情平靜而無波動，並不被奎爾德的試探左右。

　　「你的表現很瀟灑，這是件好事，但無論如何身為末代貴族法律上的長子，如果善加利用，在奧佛路特境內依然擁有豐富資源吧。」

　　「不，事實上我的父母沒有結婚，所以我……」

　　「我很訝異你不是婚生子。」淡淡涼涼，奎爾德這句話聽不出任何情緒。

　　「是的，父親與母親一直沒有舉辦婚禮。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「父親本來任海軍上尉，後轉而成為海盜，自然無法踏入官方機構。母親年輕時和父親離開陸上，並不被家族允許，更不可能登記結婚。」

　　「你的意思是，他們私奔了？何故令尊以一屆軍人，竟又選擇海盜為職？」

　　「說來慚愧，這與一場海上遭遇戰有關，一場貝斯法紐娜海軍與奧佛路特海軍的衝突遭遇戰。」

　　意外地，威廉口吻不見驚慌，就像他敘述的只是不惹人注意的小細節；他看了一眼費爾席克，黑髮斥候十分忐忑，眼神緊張地在奎爾德與他身上游移。威廉動作自然地略挪餐巾，手伸到桌下握了握費爾席克。

　　「因此相信您的預想並沒有錯，我的父親由於種種緣故反對大貝斯法紐娜，並藉此成為與帝國海軍作對的海賊頭子。十歲以前我住在海盜船上，接著以繼承人身分被亞本德沃夫子爵收養，一五四一年離開亞本德沃夫，事實上，同一晚我殺了人，流浪時也做過不少會被通緝的事。」

　　話說到此，威廉停頓片刻，鬆開握費爾席克的手，泰然自若好似他根本不曾碰觸情人。

　　「哈，一口氣對我全盤托出，比較輕鬆嗎？威廉明。」

　　「有意隱瞞的事情如果對方早已知情，一開始就失去迴避的前提，既然如此拐彎抹角也沒有意義，對您更是失禮。」

　　威廉用一段話清楚表示：他知道奎爾德早將他的背景摸得一清二楚，以及利用提問故意為難也是可以預期的狀況。儘管如此，威廉說話態度謙虛，沒有冒犯之意，他肯定官場打滾多年的長輩遠比自己有進退應對經驗，也因此就更無須刻意表現什麼，好爭取額外的新印象。和帝國前任宰相談話滿二十分鐘，威廉便相信對方已完全看穿並掌握他。

　　奎爾德將威廉的這番思路看在眼底，笑意悄悄自胸膛炸裂，但為了享受更多樂趣，他不打算透露心裡真正的想法。帝國前任宰相微微傾身湊近費爾席克，在教子耳邊壓低聲音好讓威廉聽不見他將說的話。

　　「法法，如果我說我開始反對你們了呢。」

　　他刻意將句中逗弄人的情緒完全藏起，好讓句子從舌間被吐出的時候嚴肅認真，甚至些許動怒。費爾席克身體當下一顫，表情繃得死緊，奎爾德故意小聲在費爾席克耳畔細語，沒打算讓威廉聽見；他的這番壞心眼舉動讓費爾席克只能緊張地瞪著教父，對於必須獨自面對問題感到驚慌失措。

　　威廉看著兩人，儘管不明白確切的字句，奎爾德說了哪方面的話才讓費爾席克臉色大變倒一點也不難猜。原本還保持一貫風度的他因而露出在意的表情，卻因為尊重奎爾德只好忍下開口安撫情人的念頭。

　　「我欣賞你毫無隱瞞之意的勇氣，威廉明，但很遺憾，這並不會有助於彌補已經發生的事情。」

　　「……您的意思是？」

　　「讓我們把話攤開來講，你來自奧佛路特，一個國土合併案中百般阻撓大貝斯法紐娜、可謂女王的敵人的家庭，儘管之後被褫奪頭銜，並不代表大貝斯法紐娜會忘記這個姓氏。你的父親是海盜，恰恰又是帝國最深絕痛恨的一群人。若老實待在亞本德沃夫也就算了，但你犯下殺人重罪、對方還是貴族，帶著家人非法潛逃出境──何不試著給我一個理由，讓我認為你這個人值得信賴？」

　　隨著奎爾德越說越多，費爾席克臉色越來越難看。威廉雖然鎮定，其實也已被動搖，他盡力保持平靜態度，將慌張壓回心裡，好能恰當回應奎爾德的問題。

　　「我必須說，這切真萬確難倒我，我無法。」

　　「這麼容易就放棄？如此一來我對你的評價或許會很糟糕，也沒關係？」

　　費爾席克緊張得差點從椅子上站起來。從剛剛到現在他一直壓抑插話的衝動，但此時實在不願再保持沉默。他視死如歸地向前傾身，一手覆著威廉放桌上的手掌，雙眼清晰地注視奎爾德，若這一阻止反倒使教父雷霆大怒，一切就別談了。

　　「但是他愛我，教父，出身固然有關，但那不是重點……」

　　費爾席克放軟語氣，他知道威廉從沒見過自己的祖父，對於看似烜赫的家世也毫無參與的興趣。但和威廉相處越久，他越明白情人畢竟被自己的出身影響，威廉一點也不喜歡貝斯法紐娜──對於帝國貴族，這絕對是個找碴的好藉口。

　　如果可以，他不希望奎爾德對威廉的觀感加入威廉的政治立場，就算事情異常敏感或重要都不希望。他鼓起勇氣說完這句話，覆著威廉手掌的手微微一握，維持類似牽著威廉的姿態尋求安全感。

　　感覺到他的緊張，威廉眼睫一垂，被蓋著的左掌翻了過來，接著伸入費爾席克指間完全與他十指交扣。費爾席克吃了一驚，想收回手，威廉握著他的力道卻很固執。看到這副景象，對面的奎爾德臉色驀然下沉，費爾席克慌亂地企圖二次掙脫，但威廉沒有放開。

　　費爾席克心想，教父肯定動怒了。那一刻他因教父的怒容膽戰心驚，卻又矛盾地不希望威廉放手，畢竟威廉緊握著他讓他確真感到踏實。

　　「……費爾席克，你說出身不是重點，我倒要問什麼才是重點？」

　　「我的意思是過去的背景無法抹滅，不過他現在……」

　　「你質疑我的判斷有錯？費爾席克，來自舊奧佛路特的威廉明‧格禮浮能夠對大貝斯法紐娜帝國戮力效忠，就像任何一名我國國民？」

　　「教父，你聽我說──」

　　「或者我更清楚的問你，倘若今天發生戰爭，你能保證威廉明‧格禮浮不站在反貝斯法紐娜的陣營？」

　　「他可以選擇兩邊都不支持，並不是有衝突就非介入……」

　　「不要給我模稜兩可的回答，戰場上非友即敵。含糊其辭、不作表態充其量只是一種偽善，我相信過去栽培你的教育足夠使你明白這番道理。」

　　費爾席克語塞，以威廉的個性雖然能夠保持中立，卻絕對不會協助貝斯法紐娜，因此如果非得做出選擇，威廉明只能給出奎爾德不想聽的答案。談戀愛明明是兩人的事，而且他篤定威廉一輩子不會與他為敵，就算威廉選擇反貝斯法紐娜陣營也一定願意找出委婉的解決之道，更何況奎爾德所提出的情境純屬虛構──

　　「教父，但……」

　　「你可能不覺得微妙的政治立場有什麼問題，但身為對大貝斯法紐娜王室宣誓效忠、並領有頭銜的我，無法對此一笑置之。威廉明，你的看法呢？」

　　威廉正欲啟唇發言，費爾席克慌張地搶回奎爾德的注意力：「教父，但是他在乎我，跟他相處了九年的人是我。」這句話脫口而出，費爾席克被自己嚇了一跳，接著趕緊以更確切的態度向教父強調：「無論如何他不會害我，至少對這件事情我確信不移。」

　　費爾席克感覺威廉握著他的手微微施力。他往右一看，威廉表情鎮靜，雖然目光放在奎爾德身上，倒很清楚地回應費爾席克對他的袒護。

　　「悖禮亞侯爵，我承認您說的都是事實。儘管我想辯稱關於父母、關於童年皆屬陳年往事，和來到新大陸後的我無關，但我無法否認它們的確曾經發生，並且影響我。我也不會否認本人絕對不適合從軍效國，一如其他來自奧佛路特的移民者，必要時候或許我會辯稱自己的國籍屬於一個不再擁有主權的國家。」

　　像是感謝費爾席克的支持，威廉加重握著費爾席克的力道，將費爾席克指間的戒指牢牢包覆。他的語氣平穩，即使說出可能讓奎爾德勃然大怒的話，他一點也不慌亂，被緊握的費爾席克心情竟因此奇妙地緩和下來。

　　「說下去。」奎爾德表情沒多大改變，維持從剛才到現在的不苟言笑。

　　「除此之外，我也能夠向您表示：您所提起的狀況不會影響我對費爾席克的看法。無論局勢怎麼變化，不代表我和費爾席克的關係會受影響，您認為不做表態的立場毫不可取，容我提醒，我並非不做表態，而是選擇能同時忠於自己和費爾席克的決定。」

　　「若當非得擇一盡忠的時候呢？說漂亮話很容易，威廉明，但在我看來無時無刻都想保持雙贏不太可能。」

　　「我的回答不變；並提出補充：我願犧牲其他事物換取雙贏。」

　　「其他事物？」

　　「財富、地位、名譽、健康。我無法一一列舉，重要性次於兩者的太多，所以我相信無論如何一定會有辦法。」

　　奎爾德盯著威廉，眼神打量他這番表白話底的誠意。

　　「你給的回應的確動聽，威廉明。但正所謂巧言善辯之言不可盡信，我會保留質疑你的權利，你並沒有說服我。」

　　「當然，我能明白。If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you，But make allowance for their doubting too；這則是我的回答。」

　　奎爾德聽了這話，暗暗佩服威廉的表現的確不錯。美中不足在於威廉本質上的自負不自覺流露出來了，雖然他理解對方其實很願意掩藏其他時候或許大放光采的個人特質。

　　「容忍他人的雅量是一種氣度，另一方面，展現這種氣度不正透露對自己太有自信？」

　　奎爾德淡涼的將此點出，讓威廉錯愕，才發現自己確有疏失。

　　「……您說的對。」

　　「不過，吉布林的詩雋永不朽，這一點不會改變。莎士比亞和馬羅，誰的劇本合你胃口？莫札特和薩里耶里，你欣賞誰的歌劇？」

　　「這問題簡單多了，我喜歡冬天的故事，但也鍾意浮士德博士；魔笛討喜，音樂至上結構複雜。若是非得擇一不可，我想我會選擇莎士比亞和莫札特。」

　　「理由呢？」

　　「莎士比亞的作品充滿人性；莫札特的音樂精緻縝密。」威廉頓了頓：「但並不代表後兩者因此屈就他們的對手，沒有薩里耶里就沒有李斯特或舒伯特；馬羅筆下描述特洛伊城海倫的名句始終使我念念不忘。」

　　「Was this the face that launched a thousand ships，And burnt the topless towers of Ilium？」

　　「正是。」

　　奎爾德露出意味深遠的笑容，放桌上的手不由自主地用指尖敲打桌面。

　　「威廉明，在費爾席克之前你的伴侶都是女的？」

　　「嗯，沒錯。」

　　「那麼，既然費爾席克是你第一個男伴，你有沒有想過自己到底喜歡男人還女人。」

　　費爾席克聽到這問題，眉頭皺起，他不知道奎爾德這回又想如何出奇不意，緊張地嚥了嚥口水。

　　「威廉明，你真的喜歡男人？」

　　威廉傻了，對方的單刀直入讓他錯愕，無法理解何故奎爾德質疑如此顯而易見的事實。如果不喜歡，如何和費爾席克交往長達五年，這五年裡他們說有多親密就有多親密。

　　「我只想說，無論如何我對費爾席克絕對誠意，而且也對自己的感情有信心。」

　　「但你之前的對象始終是女人，威廉明。從種種跡象來看，認為你是徹頭徹尾的異性戀也很合理，調查過去的人際網路可以發現你對男人沒有興趣。從小到大，你身邊環境不曾阻止你擁有同性伴侶，更別說的確有人實際行動追求，但你並未因此和男人發展出足夠親密的關係。然後你以朋友身分認識費爾席克長達四年半，中間兩人也都各自與固定的女性對象交往，卻忽然有一天，演變成今天的狀況？」

　　「悖禮亞侯爵，請恕我指證。」威廉停了一下：「我們並沒有忽然在一起，為了讓費爾席克點頭，我努力了整整半年。」

　　「這並不影響我問話的主旨，威廉明。」

　　「是的，我相信自己能喜歡男人。」

　　「只有一句話是不夠的。」

　　威廉愣了愣，一時不曉得要如何回應奎爾德的刁難；奎爾德已再發言。

　　「喜歡上同性本來就屬於比較特殊的狀況，恰恰你的過去沒有跡象證明你有這般傾向，或者你能夠提出證據？」

　　威廉慌了，無法反駁奎爾德的提問，只能狼狽地企圖表達誠意，而直視奎爾德過於銳利的視線又讓他感到莫大壓力。

　　「儘管如此，我覺得……」

　　「若我的調查無誤，過去你甚至公開表明自己是個異性戀？」

　　「但我當時──」

　　「……教父，他當然能喜歡男人。」費爾席克倒異常堅決地轉頭望著威廉。從話語裡能感覺他對自己再度插嘴忐忑，以至於開口之後加深握威廉的手掌的力道：「威廉，你沒辦法回答愛不愛我？」

　　「當然可以，絕對毫無疑問。」威廉雙眸一亮，思緒豁然開朗，才發現自己竟不由自主被奎爾德的問話亂了腳步，他平撫情緒，找回原本深信不疑的部分，本來窒塞的話流因而暢通：「我無法證明，但我能發誓我愛。」

　　「所以他能，教父。」費爾席克強調：「不需要發誓，認識他九年的是我，沒有人比我更清楚這件事。」

　　「這是你今天第二次頂撞我，法法。」奎爾德卻露出異樣的笑容，和一分鐘前不苟言笑的枯木寒儼截然不同，態度輕鬆而且十分愜意：「平常我談正事時你好像沒膽這麼做？」

　　費爾席克微微一顫，心虛地不敢回話，另一方面也對奎爾德的轉變大大起疑。奎爾德接著把話題丟到威廉身上，笑容沒剛才明顯，但依然帶著玩味。

　　「那麼這時你在想什麼？威廉明。『這老頭接下來會用什麼怪招刁難我』，還是思緒暢捷如流水地跳到『意不在此的壞蛋打算繼續出什麼難題』？」

　　「……事實上，我猜不透您的目的。」威廉覺得自己冒了冷汗，低低地回：「我能夠明白您想盡可能為難我，但究竟出於哪方面考量，我不清楚。」

　　「是嗎，我以為動機不難猜。」奎爾德意有所指，摸了摸自己的鬍子。威廉好像聽出奎爾德的暗示，但他明白越城府森嚴的人，行動的背後往往不只一則前提，奎爾德或許只透露其一，卻恰恰誤導他。他選擇避開奎爾德的誘導不作預設，畢竟最糟的狀況也頂多毫不知情，而不至於落得自作聰明卻一敗塗地。

　　「威廉明，我願意老實告訴你，對於我特意刁難的問題你的回答都恰到好處，若再考慮到其他方面，你確實是體面又有智慧的一個人，但並非所有人都吃這套。」

　　這回語調不若剛才尖銳，更能讓人感覺句子裡的誠意，但事實上背後所隱藏的話意並沒有比之前緩和。不過既然長輩放鬆了咄咄逼人的態度，威廉明也心情舒坦，能比較鎮定地給予回覆。

　　「……我個人認為，讓每個人都喜歡才有問題，所以一開始就不冀求每個人都對我有好感，就是盡可能無愧於己。」

　　「這心態很好，但如果教父把拔我說我不吃這套，你怎麼辦？」奎爾德接著用過於俏皮的語氣提了問，笑嘻嘻的望著威廉明。如果先前的質詢都是不懷好意的刻意為難，而顯得有些故意，此時自在快活的態度倒令他的考驗格外具有真實性。威廉明知道他問得比剛才認真，這讓威廉愣了一下，意外於對方明確指出最關鍵的一件事。

　　「確實，您沒有義務也喜歡我，不過不代表我對費爾席克的心情會改變。」他的語氣自然，毫無冒犯。句子並沒有預設奎爾德「喜歡」或「不喜歡」，純粹敘述字面上的意思。

　　「因此對於您的一席話，怎麼說──如果可以，當然期待能讓您留下好印象，但我也明白就算有這種想法，不代表您必須回應我的期望。」

　　「哈，我知道你很聰明，甚至可以說是很有心機的一個人。當這種人聰明反被聰明誤的時候，反而最危險。」

　　威廉明覺得奎爾德的下半句話很強烈地在向他暗示什麼，但他一時徹不透，然後就見奎爾德冷不防轉頭看著費爾席克，咧出惡作劇成功的笑容。

　　「法法，你今天很緊張嘛？」

　　主餐的肉類與佐餐的燉飯剛被收下餐桌，費爾席克狼狽地瞧著奎爾德，不曉得該不該承認。奎爾德忽然哈哈大笑，一把抱住費爾席克用下巴的鬍子刺著他的臉頰：「長這麼大了還是你最可愛啊──」

　　「教──父！」費爾席克用力推開，不可置信地瞪著奎爾德；而目睹此一景象的威廉心裡有了底，儘管不能百分之百保證，可想而知奎爾德今日對他的不誠懇有一半是要捉弄費爾席克。

　　「噯，法法，知不知道你剛剛明明很緊張卻假裝鎮定的表情很可愛？一下子皺眉一下子瞪大眼睛，以為我都沒發現？要是你爸你媽看到的話，相機又舉起來猛拍了吧，哈哈哈！」

　　「還……還不都是你害的！教父！不准跟他們講！不要再用鬍子刺我──」

　　費爾席克奮力抵擋奎爾德的擁抱，無意間透露的話語恰恰讓教父起了疑。

　　「喔？難道愛洛、亞斯藍他們還不曉得威廉明？」

　　玩鬧的眼神一收，轉而意有所指，這改變再度讓兩人繃緊神經。

　　「那……那個……」

　　「去年聖誕節他們不是回來過？我有收到愛洛寄來獻寶的全家福，你該不會連提都沒提吧。」

　　「……是的。」費爾席克心虛異常，又再抓緊威廉明。

　　「什麼，這倒讓我很意外，我可以去炫耀比他們早知道嗎──」

　　「……你明明猜得到原因的，教父。」

　　「雖然先知道所有事情讓我很得意啦，但畢竟我也身為人父，愛洛跟亞斯藍這麼愛你，完全被蒙在鼓裡他們會很傷心喔。」

　　「我會講的！我會，但不是現在……」

　　費爾席克連聲音都在發抖，五指緊縮不願放開威廉。因為話題過於敏感，威廉明無從開口，奎爾德將這一切看入眼底，難得網開一面不針對父母方面詢問太深。

　　一名侍者上了三份茴香酒，灑上咖啡豆並點火燃燒透明液體中的酒精成分，然後將作為餐後佐配的飲料一一送到三人面前。隨後並送上蜜桃雪砂和水果捲餅，沏了來自東方的溫醇香草茶，以此替晚餐作結。侍者退出包廂之前，奎爾德伸手將對方招來；威廉和費爾席克皆不明所以，卻見帝國前任宰相豪爽地掏出一枚寶石，用此支付這頓晚飯和所有該給的小費都還綽綽有餘──

　　威廉傻眼，照理說今日的晚餐該由他支付，當下他便立即阻止。雖然從對方掏錢的動作能夠明白前任宰相相當滿意今晚的一切，但無論如何、禮數上不該讓奎爾德買單。

　　把威廉的慌張看在眼底，奎爾德大笑出聲，早先讓威廉自亂陣腳的嚴苛問題都不及此時所被激起的反應有趣，奎爾德坐在位子上，邊摸鬍子邊撒嬌似地抱怨著：「幹嘛幹嘛，把拔付錢有什麼不對嗎？你們這些毛頭小子有什麼意見嗎？」

　　「悖禮亞侯爵，但今晚──」

　　「把拔說要付錢就是把拔付錢，誰有意見！下次再讓你請就好了嘛──真小氣！」

　　威廉愣了愣，察覺自己的著急正是讓奎爾德倍感興趣的重點，而既然對方提到下次，是否代表奎爾德其實不討厭他；想起格禮浮家和前任宰相至少還有佛萊拉的事情欲待解決，要再赴外用餐一點也不難。

　　「原來如此，那就一言為定，下次請務必讓我請客。」

　　從威廉沉穩下來的態度，奎爾德明白他已聽懂自己的言下之意。前任宰相饒富趣味地玩著鬍子，悠哉悠哉。

　　「雖然很不甘心──闖關遊戲到最後畢竟還是要公布謎底。威廉明，你早就過關了，剛才那些壞心眼的問題都只是想測測你的反應。」

　　「……還有費爾席克吧。」

　　「哈哈哈！總之，別管身家背景或政治立場等等雜七雜八的小事，教父我才沒那麼小心眼，談戀愛兩人開心就好，互相信賴最重要。」話到了此，奎爾德又露出詭異的笑容，視線一低，壞壞地看著兩人的手。

　　「不過我說啊……你們究竟要牽到什麼時候？在老人家面前狂放閃光對老人家心臟不太好喔？」

　　一句話讓對面的兩人冒冷汗。費爾席克手一抽，離開威廉的掌心，如果不是奎爾德出聲提醒，他們都忘了兩人一直十指交握。

　　這又引起奎爾德哈哈大笑，並讓費爾席克尷尬地紅透臉。威廉故作鎮定，收回放桌上的左掌，久握以後鬆開掌心明顯特別冷，他握拳的手臂自然地靠著桌緣。

　　「法法你真的很在乎這臭小子，教父把拔我都忌妒了。」奎爾德半開著玩笑，同時笑意裡藏有認真：「如果是你篤定選擇的對象，教父相信你的看人眼光，況且在我判斷這傢伙也的確不賴，法法你很行嘛。」

　　「……所以，出來吃飯完全是要整我嗎，教父。」費爾席克頗不甘心地提出從剛剛憋到現在的問題，語氣近似埋怨。

　　「教父把拔哪這麼壞。」奎爾德嘟噥著回答：「你可是我最寶貝的教子，就算完全放心還是得知道對方是怎樣的人，否則認真的對象是男人如何叫我不在意？」他摸了摸鬍子，意味深遠地看著威廉：「幸好在餐廳門口見過威廉明，連話都不用說就覺得沒問題了。你很幸運，也很聰明，不然不會輕輕鬆鬆過了我的關卡。」

　　呵呵地說完最後一句，威廉卻露出苦笑。

　　「承蒙抬愛。我可是每一步都走得戰戰兢兢。」

　　「那當然，如果太早對你們公布謎底，就沒有中間忐忑的滋味了吧，教父我也會少很多樂趣。」

　　「難怪赫利恩斯一天到晚哀哀叫贏不了你……」

　　「哈，那小子差遠了。」奎爾德聲音聽起來興致高昂：「威廉明，聽說令妹還是拒絕我家沒用笨兒子求婚的美女，我對你們格禮浮家還真好奇呀。」

　　聽到這話，威廉眼底閃過一抹訝異，大概不覺得赫利恩斯求婚的事會傳到奎爾德耳裡。

　　「若您方便，歡迎來敝宅拜訪，屆時舍妹必會親自招待。」

　　「哈哈哈！我很期待，我家笨兒子也可以去？」

　　「若是為了佛萊拉的事情，自然歡迎；但若是私下拜訪，老實說我難以回答，我的立場是尊重貝拉。」

　　「我了解了，他們兩人的事，就讓笨兒子自己解決吧。」奎爾德明理地讓了步，接著又好奇提問：「根據報告到我耳邊的消息，去年夏天笨蛋兒子求婚前曾經慎重知會身為格禮浮家長的你，如果我說想知道你的看法，會不會太冒昧？」

　　威廉明聽到這問題愣了愣，不算很明白奎爾德問話的目的。

　　「您的意思是？」

　　「不需要在意我是赫利恩斯的老爸、也不需要在意我身為悖禮亞的家長。誠實告訴我，對於令妹受到悖禮亞家族繼承人的求婚，你有什麼想法？」

　　「原來您在問這個。」威廉看了費爾席克一眼，接著才將注意力擺回奎爾德身上：「若能恕我坦誠，我會說我一點也不希望令郎求婚成功，從結果來看其實我鬆了一口氣。」

　　「但去年夏天你同意赫利恩斯囉，你說只要貝拉小姐應允，你沒意見。」

　　「沒錯，因為那不是我的人生。如果貝拉覺得好，就好了。」

　　「個人意見呢？」

　　「貴家族淵源歷久，成就非凡，是貝斯法紐娜數一數二的名門望族，令郎又恰恰身為家族唯一繼承人。因此基於他所背負的身分地位，我反對貝拉嫁給他。」威廉停了停，才繼續說：「我相信赫利恩斯對貝拉的誠意，但我認為身分地位越崇高的人，背負的社會責任越大，談戀愛將不只是男女雙方的坦誠信賴，貝拉必須顧及太多人情世故。而且很顯然赫利恩斯不可能長居新大陸，貝拉勢必離我很遠，認知到這點讓我很沒有安全感。」

　　「那麼，如果我透露赫利恩斯這次二訪新大陸，不單單只為了處理他妹妹的任性瑣事，你怎麼想？」

　　奎爾德一句設問讓威廉噤了語，但從威廉的表情可以得知，對於奎爾德所預告的狀況，威廉並非毫無心理準備。

　　「……我的看法一如去年八月，無論如何尊重貝拉的決定。如果半途撐不下去，至少新大陸永遠有一個她可以回來的地方。」

　　「這樣嗎，我今晚好像太壞心眼了，呵呵呵呵……」

　　

　　飯局結束之後，三人由侍者引領走到餐廳門口，費爾席克離開替教父張羅回飯店的馬車，單獨留下威廉和奎爾德兩人。威廉從服務員手中接過費爾席克的大衣，並等待奎爾德慢吞吞讓人服務，穿上軍事剪裁的長版擋雨風衣。

　　「今天的會面我很滿意，威廉明，無論你的表現或選擇的餐廳毫無疑問都恰到好處。但其實就算不過這關，你也不會放棄對不對？」

　　威廉露出苦笑：「當然。」回覆之後，威廉注意到簡短的答覆並無法完整表達自己的意思，因此慎重地補充：「即便如此，我不是抱著僥倖的心理前來，如果沒過這關費爾席克的壓力會很大，我不想因為這樣讓他有罪惡感。」

　　話只說到這，檯面下的意思則包藏更深一步：他自然不願因長輩反對放棄費爾席克，但如果費爾席克的罪惡感大到他覺得費爾席克無法戰勝，他會為了這個放棄。

　　奎爾德磨磨蹭蹭的摸著鬍子，難得用一種不同於刁難時的正經，而完全發自內心的澄澈對威廉說：「當你這種人聰明反被聰明誤的時候……太過溫柔不一定是好事。我難得同一句話說了兩次呢。」

　　雖然第一次被奎爾德付諸言詞的時候威廉還不很明白，此時他竟恍然大悟地聽懂對方的善意提點。威廉的細膩心思總是讓他習慣將周遭情況設想妥當，尤其遇到與費爾席克有關的負面的事情時更是如此。奎爾德卻暗暗點出，他對費爾席克的種種預設和保護，不一定是費爾席克的想法，威廉的體貼和讓步，很多時候容易適得其反。

　　威廉沒回話，虛弱地笑了笑。他理解奎爾德的提醒，也體會凡事替費爾席克設想、預作立場的自己非常自私，儘管如此他還是明知故犯，如果在一些小地方，就讓他暫且任性、以確保費爾席克能得到他所認為較好的部分。

　　「另外，別悖禮亞侯爵的叫了，你可以跟法法一起稱我一聲教父。」

　　威廉這回緊張地看著身材高大的老人，對於對方的這番邀請不知所措。

　　「恕我無禮，我並不認為以目前的身分能斗膽僭越。」

　　「若這被叫作僭越的話，我會覺得寂寞喔。」用著令人摸不清楚認真或開玩笑的語氣如此說著，奎爾德眼底閃過一抹精光：「剛才沒有當法法的面提，也希望你不要介意，但我知道你列在名人之屋的遺囑清楚將法法列為指定繼承人，你遺囑條列關於財產與其他細項的分配方式，幾乎等同於法律上配偶的權利。在我看來，這是你對法法展現誠意的最直接證明。」

　　奎爾德對此知之甚詳，威廉驚訝但不意外。事前便猜到悖禮亞當家與他共進晚餐之前必定鉅細靡遺地調查他，而要取得名人之屋內部公開的遺囑並不困難；他只是沒料得奎爾德會直接將此提出。

　　「這件事情，法法知道嗎？」

　　「他知道。而且很不幸是在某種最糟糕的情況下。」

　　「譬如他以為你再也不會醒來的時候？」

　　「……是的。」

　　威廉眼神複雜地望著奎爾德，答腔尷尬；恰恰一年多前，他意外受到非常嚴重的創傷，雖然因費爾席克盡力搶救撿回一條命，卻前後總共昏迷一個多月。在狀況最不明朗的時候，他的遺囑選擇被公開，儘管由於費爾席克的堅持而沒有執行，要隱瞞遺囑的內容已經太遲。

　　「如果能對費爾席克作出這種程度的承諾，身為教父，至少在一些小方面也能對你略顯誠意。教子的配偶，對我來說當然也是教子；你喊我一聲教父絕對不過分。」

　　奎爾德的聲音毫無雕飾，顯得分外平實。威廉定了定心，訝異於聽到這段話的自己情緒有些激動。

　　「如何，你是否願意接受？」

　　「悖禮亞侯爵，我發自內心感謝您的肯定，但我真的不認為因為費爾席克的緣故，自己也能厚著臉皮享受這份特權。」

　　眼角瞄到費爾席克正走回來，奎爾德撲將上去。

　　「法法，那個人不想認我當教父把拔耶，可是他要帶走我的寶貝教子，怎麼辦──」奎爾德邊說還邊用鬍子刮著費爾席克的臉，讓費爾席克急急推開長輩。

　　「教父──不要用鬍子刺我！你在胡言亂語什麼！」

　　「你的交往對象不肯也稱我一聲教父啊──這樣教父把拔超級寂寞耶！叫我悖禮亞侯爵超生疏的，你們就這麼不想跟老頭子扯上關係嗎？」

　　費爾席克疑惑地望著威廉，威廉則顯得異常狼狽。

　　「悖禮亞侯爵，我不是這個意思……」

　　「那就改口叫我教父，不然我開始反對你們囉？」

　　奎爾德以此威脅，費爾席克雖不明所以也臉色一變：「威廉，快答應他！」

　　「但……」

　　「你看你看，我真的要反對你們囉？」

　　「威廉！快點啦！」

　　「但是，費……」

　　「威廉明！」

　　威廉尷尬地瞪著眼前兩人：費爾席克著急、奎爾德好整以暇。他彆扭地開了口，因為生疏顯得分外青澀：「……教父。」

　　「哈哈哈哈這才對嘛！有什麼不好意思，難得撒嬌一下有什麼關係？」

　　奎爾德過於爽朗的笑聲讓威廉覺得自己的不自在反而奇怪，只好盡量丟開多想的情緒。他接著被奎爾德拍著頭，長輩鼓勵性打氣之後才轉身詢問教子。

　　「我的馬車來了嗎？法法。」

　　經這提問，費爾席克才示意餐廳門外停泊的四輪馬車。車身紋有代表奎爾德下榻飯店的圖章，是飯店派來接送前任帝國宰相的專用車。

　　「那麼，今天就到這裡吧，教父把拔我不打擾你們剩下的約會時間了。」奎爾德攤開手臂，作勢離別前給費爾席克一個擁抱。費爾席克上前一步，奎爾德卻施力將他推向威廉，然後一口氣抱住兩人。

　　威廉和費爾席克都嚇了一大跳，差點沒站穩腳步。奎爾德牢實抱著他們，稍稍用力，才放開並欣賞兩人的窘迫。

　　「離別前最後一問，『格禮浮』這家族名究竟其來何自？威廉明。」

　　威廉因這等待回覆的句子認真地盯著奎爾德的雙眼。如果回答之前的問話他的專注有七分，那麼此時便將全副精神放在關於家族姓氏的問題上。他露出笑容，因為談起家人而使笑容染上溫暖的色調，一旁的費爾席克不由自主想伸手牽他。

　　「那是一艘船的名字。很小的工作船，被繫在父親指揮的船隊主船舷側，小時候我和妹妹們經常當遊戲間。」

　　「一艘小小的工作船啊……」

　　「是露恩最喜歡的名字，也是她替船取的。當年我們家剛踏上岸，急於在開拓支援本部落腳，我便擅自填上這個虛構的名詞。」

　　「最堅韌的細繩，到諸神黃昏之前都緊緊鎖著芬里爾狼，世界上最精工細雕的寶物之一，很棒的選擇。」奎爾德露出讚許的表情，淘氣地揮揮手，然後指著等待許久的飯店馬車，走出餐廳上車離去。

　　順利迎走奎爾德，費爾席克轉身將手掌覆上威廉的胃，放起有鎮定效果的治癒法術。

　　「對不起，你痛多久了……」

　　「我才要道歉，你居然有注意到。」威廉嘴角揚起，輕按費爾席克壓著他上腹的掌，半撒嬌地保持交疊，也替自己施放治癒術。全世界只有一個人知道的秘密，就連與威廉形影不離二十多年的妹妹們也沒察覺，威廉明只告訴他：他一直有緊張時胃痛的毛病。

　　然後兩人牽手，月色下的科茵福羅很安靜，他們沿著港灣慢慢地走，走到無人的阜角，停立於陸地邊緣。漁船都在遠一點的海域作業，港口因此分外乾淨。海水的波濤濺起，隱隱帶著鹹味，費爾席克抱住威廉，聲音低悶。

　　「明，我問你。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「剛才教父問起爸爸媽媽……」費爾席克依賴地抓著他，將頭抵在他肩窩上：「告訴我你怎麼想，明，你到底有多在乎我不告訴他們。」

　　「老實說，我不知道。」威廉明平靜地伸起一手扶著費爾席克的背，然後以這般姿勢擁抱費爾席克。他的口吻詫異，因為他沒想過費爾席克針對此事居然有如此深的罪惡感：「但不管怎樣，我想我沒有對你生氣，如果你說不出來，那就以後再談。」

　　「可是，」費爾席克猶豫了一下，眉頭皺著，他並不想顯得優柔寡斷或惺惺作態，卻真的很在意：「可是這對你不公平，你沒對任何人隱瞞我，然後我這樣對你。」

　　「怎麼說，我並不這麼認為。我覺得你敬愛悖禮亞侯爵並不亞於你的生身父母，但你能把我介紹給侯爵，所以我認為你對父母隱瞞我的存在，並不是不對長輩承認我，你只是不曉得怎麼和父母開這個口。」

　　聽到威廉明的一番陳述，費爾席克加重緊擁情人的力道，黑髮的斥候虛脫地閉上雙眼，環著情人的脖子，埋在他身上深深呼吸。

　　大概這輩子，就只有威廉，總是會不問原因的寵他，總是會在最替他設想的立場包容他的任性。那許多過去他放在心底沒有出口的話，威廉會懂，而如果威廉不懂，也會體恤地讓他有足夠發聲的空間。

　　「我果然一直覺得，能夠得到你好幸福，明。」

　　威廉莞爾一笑，手指探入費爾席克髮間撫摸他的秀髮，用胳膊將他牢實箍在懷裡。這讓費爾席克下定決心，過去他總是害怕與威廉談論一個他所無能為力的話題，但或許今晚威廉給費爾席克的包容感很踏實，費爾席克鼓起勇氣。

　　「然後，威廉，我還想告訴你。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「爸爸媽媽回來的時候……我的確沒有向他們提起你的事情，但我想讓你知道，我正式告訴他們不用期待我有小孩。如果要傳宗接代，他們可以期待路爾，但不要期待我。」

　　威廉因這話有些詫異反應，本來撫摸情人秀髮的手停了停，然後像是猜到費爾席克這番表白話底裡的心思，疼惜地撫摸著他。

　　「你把這件事放心上多久了……」

　　費爾席克並沒有回答威廉的問話，而是將臉埋在威廉身上，好讓自己不用面對威廉，聲音悶悶的提了自己的疑問。

　　「明，一直以來你到底怎麼想？」

　　「關於小孩嗎。」

　　雖然知道威廉不會因此離開他，費爾席克依然害怕接觸與此相關的話題。他能感覺威廉喜歡小孩，雖然不認為自己在威廉眼中的重要性，會次於威廉想要一個孩子的念頭，但他很怕面對如果威廉想要，他卻給不了的心情。費爾席克膽小地以最微弱的動作點頭，忐忑不安等待威廉的答案。

　　「嗯，我想我喜歡小朋友，也曾經期待會有自己的小孩。」威廉露出笑容，下巴靠著費爾席克，輕搖著他：「但你要明白，如果真的有，我只希望是跟你的，你我也都了解這種假設沒有結果，既然如此，就別煩惱了，早在我決定這輩子只跟你在一起的時候，我就有覺悟。」

　　「你的意思是，即使沒有，你也不會感到遺憾？」

　　「遺憾嗎，或許多少吧，就像我會為了晚餐的主餐點了菲力而錯失羊排遺憾。」

　　「喂，我很認真……」

　　「哈，我想表達的意思是，真要論起感到缺憾的心情，有太多事物的強度大於這件事。如果得到一個孩子的代價是失去你，為什麼不乾脆殘忍一點，讓我一開始就不要遇見你？」

　　「但就算那樣，但……」

　　威廉知道情人害怕從他口中聽到任何假設，他安撫似的搔搔他的頭。

　　「所以我感激能夠認識並愛上你，Let no fair be kept in mind，but the fair of Felzic。好不好？」威廉輕吟著皆大歡喜劇本的台詞，簡單的一句話陳述了威廉只會將心思投注在他身上的甜蜜保證，這讓費爾席克心底湧現暖意。

　　「So turtles pair，that never mean to part，Mine。」

　　如同班鳩，比翼不離。費爾席克的回答同樣出自莎士比亞，情人所最鍾愛的劇作家。

　　「既然如此，My Feel，今年、明年、後年跟所有聖誕節……可不可以盡量不要放我一個人？」

　　費爾席克的唇在威廉唇上輕點了下，這吻淘氣又短暫得有如精靈的惡作劇。藍色的眼睛凝睇著漂亮的深紅色，然後用掌梳開威廉的瀏海。

　　

　　「嗯，以後都一起過吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 非常不重要的這一餐的三人菜單。
> 
> 香檳  
> 開胃白酒
> 
> 麵包  
> 法國麵包、小麥麵包、核桃餐包  
> 香桃奶油、原味奶油、鵝肝醬、鮪魚醬、紅酒醋、橄欖油
> 
> 起司拼盤
> 
> 湯  
> 哈密瓜奶油龍蝦冷湯  
> 餐廳知道威廉對龍蝦卵過敏，所以威廉的那一碗特地沒有使用鮮卵調味。
> 
> 沙拉  
> 蘋果優格沙拉  
> 鮮蝦酪梨西柚沙拉  
> 嫩煎鮪魚片沙拉
> 
> 冷前菜  
> 香煎干貝佐芥末奶泡  
> 韃靼鮮魚佐魚子醬  
> 圓鱈佐蘆筍
> 
> 熱前菜  
> 焗烤田螺灑蒜炒麵包屑  
> 切片鴨胸佐香橙醬  
> 荷蘭醬鮭魚卵蒸蛋
> 
> 雪碧  
> 蔓越莓口味
> 
> 第一瓶餐紅酒
> 
> 第一道主餐  
> 費爾：羔羊排佐迷迭香  
> 威廉：菲力佐嫩煎鵝肝  
> 教父：烤豬腳佐蘋果酸菜
> 
> 65%巧克力片  
> 第二瓶餐紅酒
> 
> 第二道主餐  
> 百里香嫩烤春雞  
> 煙燻香腸拼盤佐黃瓜  
> 香煎鵪鶉佐燻培根
> 
> 佐餐  
> 海鮮龍蝦高湯燉RISSOTO  
> 松露馬鈴薯慕斯  
> 迷迭香天使髮麵
> 
> 餐後酒  
> SAMBUCA
> 
> 第一道甜點  
> 蜜桃雪砂  
> 這道威廉把冰砂沒沾到糖水的部分吃掉，不過因為糖水是用桃子和紅糖熬煮的，不算很甜，威廉其實還可接受~
> 
> 第二道甜點  
> 水果捲餅  
> 威廉吃了一口沒沾到Cream的捲餅，然後吃了一顆草莓，其他的落入帝王的胃裡了。
> 
> 白蘭地  
> 雪茄


End file.
